The Littlest Bits and Pieces
by Utenakun
Summary: All the crazy little drabbles floating through my head. Requests welcome. Currently: X, CCD, Utena, Naruto, XXXHolic, Trigun, Angelic Layer. MP.
1. X

**Title:** The Littlest Bits and Pieces  
**Author:** Utenakun  
**Series:** Miscellaneous; X and Utena mostly, but other fandoms pop up here and there.  
**Rating:** PG-13 for cursing, thinly disguised smut, any what-have-you that may come along. The rating may get more mature later on, in which case I'll just have to change it, I guess.  
**Disclaimer:** None of these fandoms are mine, but maybe if I write a thousand drabbles I'll get to make a wish...  
**Notes:** I had so much fun writing the X advent calendar that even though I can't keep up that breakneck pace, I'd like to keep writing drabbles. These have no theme to them and will only be updated whenever a plotbunny gnaws at me, more often than not provided by the xunderscore100 community on livejournal. Feel free to post requests for any fandom I've written for in the past, and I'll do my best to write those, too.

---

X

Sweet Talk (200-word drabble)

(written for the xunderscore100 lj community challenge)

Suoh's heart sank as he caught sight of the irrepressible Sorata carrying a red, heart-shaped box. Sorata's intent was obvious, especially since he was heading for the study room where Arashi and Yuzuriha were doing schoolwork. _I hope he doesn't get himself injured _too_ badly this time_, ran the ninja's dismayed thoughts, but he couldn't help following, just to see what would happen.

Sorata threw the door open, causing both girls to flinch as he advanced upon Arashi. "Miss!" he proclaimed in mangled engrish, "haa-pii bahrentine dei!" Grinning, he popped the box open and fed her a chocolate before she could react.

The room was silent as Arashi worked her jaws around the obstruction, Yuzuriha trying not to giggle and Suoh trying not to groan. But surprisingly, the swordmistress only continued to chew as she eyed Sorata's beaming face.

Finally, licking the last of the caramel off her lips, Arashi cleared her voice and quietly murmured, in nearly unaccented English, "_Va_lentine's Day." And reached out to pluck another chocolate from the box.

Suoh left, smiling at the elated expression on Sorata's face. That enthusiasm and bravado—not to mention near-ridiculous luck—almost made him seem a little like the Chairman.


	2. Clamp Campus Detectives

Clamp Campus Detectives (post-series)

Hard Words  
(companion to Sweet Talk)

The statement had fallen like a stone.

In the week since, the Chairman had done all his paperwork scrupulously, and Suoh had never known free time to hurt him worse.

"I've got an idea." Suoh looked up, startled that someone had approached without his notice, and saw, of course, the one man who never set off his senses' alerts.

"Work's all done, let's take the blimp up and greet the tourists in Tokyo Tower." Amazingly, Nokoru was grinning.

_"Chairman, I'm getting married in June."_

And yet, here they were. Suoh could only grin back and shake his head in wonder.


	3. Shoujo Kakumei Utena

Shoujo Kakumei Utena

Abusing the Faint of Heart  
(Written tongue-in-cheek for Never Draven, who loves the Akio-pimpcoat.)

Kaoru Miki, secretary of the Seitokai, was a piano prodigy, a genius, a well-liked young man.

And such a doll when flustered.

Miki clicked his stopwatch nervously as the elevator rose. Summoned by the Chairman—what was wrong?

Akio listened to the low hum of the elevator and smiled to himself, fluffing his collar one last time. He turned just as the doors parted. "Well, what do you think, Kaoru-kun?"

For a moment, Miki gaped at the Chairman modeling an enormously fluffy, white pimp coat. Then the blood rushed to his head.

Akio grinned. _Such_ a doll when he fainted.


	4. Naruto

Naruto

There's No Could-Have-Been (200-word drabble)  
_It's not strictly cannon, but I am pretty convinced that Kiba's father is out of the picture. (Circumstantial evidence: chapter 137, page 12, where the women of the Inuzuka clan are shown fighting and any men are conspicuously absent.) This is set in the past, sometime during the Ninja Academy._

Here's Kiba: he's young and reckless and has a genius for getting up _really_ early, doing a crazy, aerial morning exercise, and then sleeping through class at the Academy. He's still young and so he sometimes still has nightmares about the filthy, scuffed head protector being pressed into his mother's shaking hand—but he loves his mother, and he loves his sister, and as long as the sun shines that's enough for him.

Here's Akamaru: he's Kiba's partner, a special breed of jutsu-enabled dog, and if you call him a pet that statement _will_ come back to bite you in the ass. He is younger than Kiba but generally has more common sense, and there's never, ever any doubt that he understands, communicates, and collaborates with Kiba. No, never a pet.

Akamaru can also lie very still at night, ignoring the pain of a young boy's desperately clutching, pulling hands and allowing that boy to bury his tears and muffle his sobs in the dog's soft fur. He is not, by any stretch of the imagination, a surrogate father, but he is a lifelong companion and comrade.

Kibakamaru: for now and forever one, neither of them could imagine anything else.


	5. XXXHolic

XXX-Holic

Words Long Lain Dormant  
(Possible ending, dark; light spoilers for vol. 1)

Watanuki is frozen.

There's Yuko as he's never seen her, panting; exhausted. He wonders—the mysterious rules of magic and wish and power, what is their toll? But then his thoughts slide to the other woman present, her hair and eyes dark, standing unnaturally still.

Mokona is whispering urgently in his ear, and Watanuki's hand is outstretched, about to do something terrible, irreparable. But all he hears are words long past.

"_That girl... will _not _be the goddess of good luck for you."_

Watanuki is frozen with only the echo of prophesy and the roar of blood in his ears.


	6. Trigun

Trigun

Love the One You're With  
(Series spoilers; inspired by EmpressGalaxia)

Meryl never understood. "Why?" she would sob at Vash, and then turn to spit incoherently at Millie. She thought she'd had a chance. She never understood that she'd never had a chance, not with Vash. For Vash to wake up every morning next to a face that looked so much like the face of beloved, lost Rem would mean endless regret, insane fears, and brief surges of irrational hope that crashed into devastation. He was not strong, and he could not have borne it.

So he was with Millie, and Millie was with him because he looked nothing like Wolfwood.


	7. Angelic Layer

Angelic Layer

White and White, and Time to Fight (300-word drabble)

As the deus chair rises over the screaming crowds filling the stadium, Sai sits, shoulders back, cradling her angel in her hands and thinking of nothing.

"You're afraid of your angel," Kaede told her, picking up a victorious Blanche from the layer table they'd been sparring on. "You don't trust her."

"That's not it, exactly," Sai protested uncomfortably, eyeing Shirahime where she sprawled. "It's just that I haven't been playing very long. I need more practice."

Kaede smiled slightly. "You're going to be a great deus, Sai. And when we go to the Kanto games- we will, Sai, maybe not this year and maybe not the next but we will- I won't remind you of this. You'll play beautifully, and trust Shirahime absolutely. No one else will ever guess how afraid you were," here she hesitated, and Sai, in the process of packing her things, nearly lost the words, "...of breaking Rin's angel."

Sai caught her breath in astonishment at the other girl's words, feeling like a scab had been ripped off without her even quite knowing it was there. But Kaede was looking at her soberly, expecting anger, and Sai suddenly realized that she wasn't angry. It hurt, still, to think of Rin and hear her name simply crop up without warning, and it stung to think she could be holding herself back. Still, she knew she'd heard truth.

After a pause, Sai surprised them both with the shy grin that slowly spread across her face. Quietly, she promised, "You'll be the only one I ever lose to, then."

The pod has stopped, perched high above the layer, and she stands, angel lifted to the bright lights for a moment. Sai's lips move, but only one hears her. "Dance, Shirahime," she whispers, and her angel flies from her hand.

_Written for the yuri-challenge LJ community, "Spirit" drabble prompt._


End file.
